


Fragments of Solabellan

by Lyriumlotus



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Smut, everything inbetween?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 03:08:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11819982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyriumlotus/pseuds/Lyriumlotus
Summary: One-shots of Solabellan.  (Solas/Lavellan/Abelas).................................................................................Usually to make up for lack of character in my Solabellan story (example: Abelas isnt in it yet, therefore he is in one-shots. Later, Solas will be out of the main story for a while and you will find one-shots more favoring him then.)Also serves as practice, for things like Smut, which I've a hard time writing.





	Fragments of Solabellan

He is at the sink, scrubbing the plates, when he feels strong arms wrap around his waist and a firm body press flush against his back.

 

“You know. You look rather enticing when you roll your sleeves up like this.. “  
  
A Deep voice divulges against the curved shell of his ear, and one of the arms around his waist, releases.. to brush down the side of his arm, and to take his hand in their own.

 

Ah. Abelas.

 

He feels lips now, as they brush against the side of his neck.

 

Peppering little kisses, up and down, up and down.

 

Some that linger over the course of a few seconds and others that feel so soft and brief

he thinks hes imagined them altogether.

 

His own face reddens slightly in response and his own heart flutters at the beck and call of one of its lovers.

 

He also feels how hard the other Elvhen is, since it currently brushes against his backside.

 

This brings further redness to his face as his own sex responds in equal interest.

 

Abelas is probably the highest sexually active of the three.

 

Most of the time when sex comes into the picture, it is usually safe to presume it is initiated by him.

 

Solas has at times wondered, just how high the other man’s libido _actually_ is.

 

Or is it perhaps only that Abelas, is less reserved about acting upon them?

Whereas He and Leelaa can often times be too shy.

 

He certainly acts a whole lot more confident then the two.

 

So perhaps that is it.

 

He lets out a long sigh, slips his hand free and continues washing.

 

Attempting to ignore the growing excitement within his own groin.

 

He hopes Abelas, doesn’t notice this, because he likes to think he has some semblance of control over his own carnal desires.

 

“I really must get these done… before the water cools..”

 

“By all means, don’t let me stop you then..”

Abelas answers in a rather amused tone with a light chuckle towards the end

his arms wrap around the others waist once again, pulling him in firm.

Closer.

 

“-And do you not have your own work to do?” He inquires.

 

“I’m Security.. We work _‘at work’_.. My work doesn’t get sent home with me..”

Abelas chuckles breathlessly into his neck, then goes back to kissing him along there again

 

It makes Solas’ tingle with desire.

 

“However...” Abelas stops briefly and says in all sudden seriousness,

“If you truly do not wish for this, and want for me to stop. Tell me so, and I shall…. _immediately_ ”

 

For that was one of the rules, wasn’t it?

 

‘ **Do not force yourself on someone unwilling. There must be ‘clear’ consent’ from all-parties.**

 

A no-brainer really,

but there to be sure someone isn’t finding themselves an unwilling participant.

 

Solas swallows & says nothing,

because he is already aroused, he is already wanting.

 

He can’t seem to will himself enough to say “Stop, please”

Because body and slowly but surely mind as well, wants this to continue.

 

And Abelas is more then willing to provide. For both of their needs.

 

He feels Abelas smile into his neck after a moment of silence,

and then he feels the touch of lips to his \skin, continue.

 

He tries to keep washing since hes there and its almost done anyway,

but his mind is becoming hazy with desire.. and he can hardly think of anything else

except for those clever and confident hands, and those lips.

 

It does not help matters when he feels Abelas’ teeth scrape or occasionally gently bite and nip him on the neck, the shoulder, the ear.

 

And when those hands _finally_ move lower..

to brush downand cup the growing erection through his trouser pants,

Solas’shead lolls backwards, resting on the other Elvhen mans shoulder,

as his own lips part in a poorly repressed groan.

 

By the Void, Its been such a long and stressful day, and this just feels so very good.

 

This is further permission to continue for Abelas, and he spends little time taking full advantage of the fact.

 

One self-assuredhand rubbingalong Solas’ covered crotch.

 

The other cups under his jaw from behind and makes him curve back, exposing

further neck and throat for the Security guard to ravish with his mouth.

 

Abelas has also started grinding himself lightly into the center of Solas’s ass.

 

The friction of clothed cock rubbing against his clad behind while a hand rubs his own member through cloth is excruciatingly good, but his mind demands for more.

 

Skin on skin contact.

 

So he tries to turn to face him, but finds himself instead stopped, by firm hands to his waist

 

“No. Not yet.. Be patient Love...”

Abelas informs him. His voice has become huskier with building arousal.

 

This time, he is working Solas’s belt free.

Unbuckling and slipping it from his waist, to drop to the kitchen floor besides them.

 

Then his hands return to their explorations,

though one slips under his long sleeved shirt and vest, rough fingers gentle as they graze along heated skin, a caress of fingers dancing along the dips, curves and bumps, of his torso to capture his left nipple to tweak and tease him into sexual stimulation.

 

The other slips into his trouser pants, briefly catching and rubbing him through his underwear, which makes him groan in relief, before Abelas then dips his hand in, to wrap around his cock.

 

The stroking is deliberately slow and sensual and Solas cannot help but move along to the rousing, attempting to feel more, to move faster, for patience be damned right now.

 

Abelas however slows to a stop, unwilling to let him rush things until he keeps pace with him.

When he does, Abelas continues again.

 

He’s switched to the other nipple now, pinching and squeezing a little harder until the buds harden in result and the hand around Solas cock slides out,

his ears twitch to the sound of a zipper behind him and he knows Abelas is just as impatient to take him, as he is to be taken by him.

 

But instead of bending him over, he turns him so they face one another directly,

And he can see the Elvhen mans face is as hot and bothered as he imagines his own must be.

 

Abelas catches his chin between his index and thumb and leans in to kiss him.

Breath warm, lips soft and mouth hot, accompanied by teeth that occasionally catch his bottom lip to suck lightly amidst the kissing, before claiming his mouth again.

 

He can taste the barest hint of strong coffee and mint on him when his tongue is ravished by the larger mans.

 

When he comes back to his own senses as they part lips for breath,

he reaches over between the short space to grasp Abelas by the cock.

It is jutting out of the top of his pants. Not yet fully released.

It weighs heavy in his hand when he takes it out and nudges a groan of approval from his lovers lips, making Abelas slide a hand around his back to pull him in against him,

for a moment he can think of little else

as cockhead brushes against cockhead.

It sends a thrill of sexual adrenaline through his core,and has them both groaning in desire.

 

Abelas stops kissing him and reaches down between the two, tugging his pants downward enough to help free the rest of his cock, it hangs heavy and stiff, but there is a buoyancy to it as well.

 

Solas finds himself at once awed again by the size of him.

 

Like the majority of him, Abelas is of a thicker physique,

this also applies to his Elvhenhood as well.

 

He himself however, is of a leaner build. Penis, average in width, but longer in length.

Something one could perhaps brag about, if not for the hassle of everyday life, trying to dress and cushion it in a less bulge obvious way.

 

There is a heady scent of their combined sexes mixed within the air between them.

 

With one finger, Abelas hooks it into Solas’s trousers and does much the same,

freeing him from the confines of the materials that trap him.

 

Once it is liberated it springs to erect attention and Abelas closes the distance quickly,

catching his own cock to press up along that of Solas’ by wrapping his hand part way around both to keep them pressed together.

 

It is like searing heat, now that they are skin on skin,

he has to stop himself for groaning when Abelas’ prick jerks to the touch of his own,

that reacts in kind with a throb and an involuntary thrust of his hips.

 

Solas _‘lends a hand’_ and proceeds to stroke them both off, in unison with Abelas’s own motions.

 

The pace is slow at first, erratic, as both struggle to take the lead, and then find compromise by taking in turns grinding against each others cocks, occasional stopping to rub their thumbs over their heads, or to take a personal moment to steal another kiss, but soon the speed picks up,

they are both thrusting into one another, heatedly,

furthered on by ragged breathing and the odd grunt or groan in pleasure.

 

It is unbearable, his mind just seems to repeat ‘Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuk, fuucckkkk.

And he is groaning in full now.

Uncaring of who may overhear should they pass their door outside.

 

Abelas has him backed up against the sink counter by now,

thrusting against him faster, harder and with more urgency in his motions.

 

The sound of cutlery and overhead cupboards clinking and rattling everytime his back end hits the counter and the sound of skin slapping against skin, from the smack of cock and balls against cock and balls, until Abelas finally throws his head back and ejaculates.

 

Thick cum begins to squirt and coat Solas’ hand until Abelas takes over with his own hand,

he thrusts, once, twice more, then a final third, emptying the last of himself of his seed and then when his hand is liberally covered, he wraps it around Solas’ cock again and jerks him into completion.

 

Exhaustion has made Abelas weak at the knees, yet he supports himself heavily against Solas shoulder, looking down to his lovers throbbing member as he continues the firm stroking and rubbing.

Solas can feel his own balls tighten now and he starts rutting into the other mans hand and against his cock senselessly.

Blind to all, but the most intense pleasure of sexual release as it engulfs him and he too can

finally throw his head back and groan out his lovers name, from the ecstasy of finding release.

 

Abelas pulls his mouth down into his own, tasting the last half of Solas’ moan

and he then lets go.

 

They stand like that, for what may be seconds to minutes.

Catching their breath, as their heart rates slow and their mind and bodies unwind,

before Abelas finally finds the strength to reach past Solas, to grab up some paper towels to wipe them both off with. Tossing them into the bin, they both zip themselves up,

and then Abelas grins catching him in for another kiss, and tells him

“I certainly hope that beats washing dishes..”

Another kiss, this one longer “Because tonight, when I’m patrolling. I’ll be thinking of you, here, back at home.. Looking as tantalising as you do now” And with that, he left.

 

Solas sighed,

but when he went back to the dishes there was a distinct smile upon his face.

**Author's Note:**

> My first smut piece. Not great but we all start somewhere ;]


End file.
